Hmmmm
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: You've seen it before, just putting all the stories together, plus a new chapter.
1. Hmmmm

Hmmmmm  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"You know Trent, killing someoneith your eyes isn't as effective as actually killing them." Jane remarked as she followed his gaze to a table near the back of the Zon.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"You're right, an actual killing would be too messy. How about a maiming?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Yeah, you're right again, to much work, kidnapping?"  
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"Damn it Trent, you're not helping here."  
  
"Huh? What did you say Janey?" Trent said turning his gaze to his sister.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Well, what did you say?"  
  
"Hmmm, never-mind, here she comes."  
  
Both siblings quieted as Daria walked up to the table with Nick following close behind her.  
  
"It's been decided........" She trailed off and looked at the red-head squirming behind her.  
  
"Hmmm?" The single sound belied how anxious they were for Daria to finish her sentence.   
  
"We decided that, it would benefit the band if He and Max enrolled in the Anger Mangement course at the community college. In the hopes that they could then learn how to atleast get along during practice and at gigs, cutting down on the embarrassing moments like the one here tonight." Daria cast a frown at Nick and then looked back to Trent and Jane.  
  
With one last 'hmmm' the Lane siblings vacated their table and walked towards the door, keeping their eyes averted from the wreckage that Nick and Max had caused that night. Nick and Daria followed at a slower pace, not wanting to hear what Max would say when he found out about the decision.  
  
Neigher sibling noticed as Nick reached out and grabbed Darias' hand, a small smile on his face. Daria looked at his smile and then down at their clasped hands.  
  
"Hmmm." Was all she said as a blush creeped across her cheeks.  
  
The End  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
DariaM here, thanks for reading this second fic. I hope it was better than the first. All comments, flames, and death threats welcome. By the way, I don't own any of these characters, wish I did thou. lol. Thanks again for reading and good night, or day, whatever. 


	2. The Real Reason behind the Fights

The Real Reason behind the Fights  
  
by DariaM  
  
She was watching me again, I could feel her eyes following my every move. I looked up briefly, a big mistake. Her eyes ensared me, caging me in their brillant depths. My breathing quickened and my hands slowed, throwing me behind the rest of the band.  
  
"Since some of us can't keep up, I say we break for a while." Max, atleast I think it was Max, said.  
  
"Umm, yea, whatever."  
  
I turned my attention back to her, but she has already went upstairs. One by one we filed towards the stairs. I has just put my foot on the first stair when he blind-sided me. Soon we were rolling around on the floor trading punches.  
  
"What's your problem Max?"  
  
"Back off man, leave her alone." He screamed as he tried to land a solid punch on my face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's mine Nick. So back off." He threw another punch and soon had me pinned down, face to the floor.  
  
"Dude, she likes me, you back off."  
  
"Not until you say you'll leave Jane alone."  
  
Suddenly I started laughing, which caught Max off gaurd, letting me squirm away.  
  
"Jane, you think I was staring at Jane. I thought you were talking about Daria. Man you'll have to fight Jesse for Jane." I was still laughing when he caught me with a left hook.  
  
"What's wrong with Jane?"  
  
"Nothing man, if you go for the artsy type."  
  
"Better her than a book worm."   
  
I took a swing but missed. I was laying on the ground and had just moved out of the way of another punch when I heard her voice.   
  
  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" I looked up and seen her, Jane, Trent and Jesse standing at the top of the stairs watching Max and I pummel each other.  
  
"Nah, it's cool Daria. They're just haveing another creative difference." Trents' laughter was cut off by a series of coughs.  
  
"Yeah Daria, it's the third one this week. Pizza?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And then she was gone, leave us alone to finish our fight. It barely registered that Trent and Jesse had gone with them as I let out a primal scream and lit back into Max. Soon our fight had resumed and we lost track of the time, beating on one another until we were to tired to go on. Max was knocked out cold on the floor when I started to drag myself to the couch near the steps. I had just found a comfortable position and closed my eyes when I heard someone creeping down the stairs. I opened one eye and seen her. She was walking towards me, a small smile on her lips. I closed my eye as she got closer.   
  
Soon I felt a blanket being pulled over me, gently as if she didn't want to wake me. She sighed, a soft and gentle sound, the warm air of her breath on my cheek as she ran a hand through my hair. Then I heard her walk away, but she didn't go to far before I heard her turn around and walk back to me. Then, and then I felt her cool lips against mine. Whiper soft and tasting faintly of pizza sauce. She sighed again and left.  
  
I opened my eyes and watched her leave, her hair swaying slightly with every step she took. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting thoughts I had no business thinking run through my mind. I fell asleep, unaware that another band mate had witnessed my private moment. The sound of the slamming basement door and screetching tires never registered, neigher did the sound of another person creeping down the basement stairs to check on Max. All I heard was her sweet voice whispering quietly in my ear.  
  
The End.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading my first fic. please review and let me know what you think. I would ask you to be gentle as this is my first fic, but you hear that all the tyme. If you have flames or it, send 'em, gotta keep warm some how. Anyways I don't know what really made me write this. All comments, death threats, and helpful hints are welcome  
  
  
  
- DariaM 


	3. Museings

Museings  
  
Series Line:  
  
1. Hmmm  
  
2. The Real Reasons behind the Fights  
  
3. Museings  
  
and coming soon, Meanwhile, and Awakening.  
  
It had been about five months since I first noticed Daria, and about three since the kiss. A moment, nay a memory that has consumed my thoughts, waking and otherwise. When she and Jane would watch us practice I would look up and and catch her staring, watching my movements like a drowning man would watch a life perserver, floating just out of reach but not haveing the strength to swim to it.  
  
Each time I felt a new emotion work it's way to the surface, fear, denial, longing, and just a touch of pride. She had picked me over the others, she knew my problems and yet she still wanted to take a chance.  
  
I was thinking about all of this one day at practice, which inturn caused me to fall behind the guys. After playing "Mr. Normal" four times and stopping half-way through we agreed to take a break. Apparently my thoughtful times had become so frequent that the guys were noticing. During the break Jesse broached the subject, not knowing that Trent was watching.  
  
"Hey man, anything wrong?" He asked, sitting next to me on the couch in the basement.   
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Dude, you're spacing, more than usual."  
  
"No, just the normal level of stress."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Jesse what are you getting at?  
  
"Nick are you experimenting again?"  
  
"No, I'm clean."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool."  
  
He clapped me on the back and left me to my thoughts. Suddenly I was pulled to my feet by an angry Trent.  
  
"Upstairs. Now!"  
  
He pushed me towards the stairs and followed me up, shoving me into the kitchen and then slamming the door behind him. I staggered, then steadied myself against the kitchen table. I had just turned around when Trent grabbed my by the front of my shirtand slammed me against the door, very, very hard. It knocked the wind out of me to say the least, but the furious look on Trents' face renderedme speechless.   
  
His eyes were spitting black fire and his lips were curled back in a feral snarl. Now I have seen Trent angry before, but not to this degree. Even when Monique cheated on him, he hadn't been this mad.   
  
"What's your problem man?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Dammit Nick, why'd you lie to Jesse? You're on something Nick. Tell me now." Trent pushed me against the door harder.  
  
"Trent I'm clean."  
  
"Nick you're spacing, and you've changed your hair color."  
  
"Trent you space all the time. And what does my hair color have to do with anything?" The last couple of words came out breathy since Trent was pushing harder again.  
  
"Nick when you were on Crystal Meth your hair was white blonde. When you were on Herione your hair was red. Come clean man, your hair is light brown, what is it? Cocaine, X, Angel Dust, what?"  
  
"Trent, I've been clean since that fight that Max and I got into at the club. This is my natural hair color." I gathered my strength and pushed Trent away from me.  
  
"Dude that was like five months ago. Do you really expect me to believe that you've been clean for five straight months." Trent flew at me again, slamming me once more into the door.  
  
"Yes. I've been clean. This color is my natural color. What about you man, you space all the time, what are you on?" I manuvered my way until I had Trent pinned against the door.  
  
"You know me better than that. I'm clean, all you have to do is look at my eyes and you can tell." Trent struggled against my grasp but stilled when he got a good look at my eyes.  
  
When he stopped moving, I dropped my arms and walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for him to join me. He sat down across from me, but refused to meet my eyes.  
  
"You are clean, sorry man. I've been on edge lately, didn't mean to take it out on you. So how'd you get your color back, your hair was red last night."  
  
"I bought a stripping kit." I said softly.  
  
"What"  
  
"I bought a hair stripping kit."  
  
"Whoa close your eyes Daria, I heard the words stripping kit. This could get ugly." Jane said as she and Daria walked in from the livingroom.  
  
Just like all the other tims I've seen her, my breathing quickened and my brain ceased to function. I looked over at Trent, trying to act casual, but he seemed to be suffering from the same thing. Then it clicked, Trent was crushing, suddenly alot of things became clear.  
  
"Hey Janey, uh Daria."  
  
"Hi girls"  
  
"Hey bro, Nick."  
  
"Nick, Trent."  
  
Even though she nodded her head at the both of us, she never took her eyes off of me. I smiled at her and watched as a blush crept across her face.  
  
"So a stripping kit huh? I never thought that you needed a kit to take off your clothes to some cheesey music." Jane quipped.  
  
"You would know Jane." Daria said, hiding a smile.  
  
"Good one Daria." Trent started laughing, but ended up coughing.  
  
"Hmm, yeah." Daria looked at him for a minute before turning her attention back to me. "So Nick, tell us about your stripping kit." Her deep brown eyes sparkling suggestively.  
  
"A hair stripping kit. Since I've been clean for five months, I decided to go back to my natural hair color."  
  
"So this is the mytical natural hair color. Go back to red, makes you stand out more." Jane said, eyeing me critically.  
  
"I like it." Daria smiled, then looked down at her watch and cussed. "Jane, I'll see you tomorrow. My parental units are on the "kick"." Daria said making finger quotes around the word kick.  
  
"Daria, not in front of these impressionable young minds." Jane said, acting scandalized.   
  
"But Jane, I'm just talking about family bonding time."  
  
"Gahh, Daria not infront of the boys."  
  
Daria smirked and walked towards the door, looking over her shoulder at me and saying, "See ya lover."  
  
"Bye." I smiled at the shocked looks on the Lanes siblings faces as I rushed to kiss her goodbye.  
  
"Nick, Niicckk, Nick!!"  
  
I jerked out of my daydream when Trent snapped his fingers infront of my face.  
  
"Come on man, breaks over."  
  
I picked up my bass and once again launched into "Mr. Normal". Unaware that the object of my affections was watching me from the top of the stairs.  
  
The End.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
DariaM here, thanks for reading this second fic. I hope it was better than the first. All comments, flames, and death threats welcome. By the way, I don't own any of these characters, wish I did thou. lol. Thanks again for reading and good night, or day, whatever. 


	4. Meanwhile

Meanwhile  
  
I was sitting on the top stair watching the guys when she joined me.  
  
"Getting good aren't they amiga." She asked.  
  
"Yea, my ears don't bleed anymore."  
  
"So watching all of them or just one of them?"  
  
"Shut up Lane."  
  
"You know he has the hots for you."  
  
I could sense her smirk. She thinks she knows who has my undivided attention, but she's wrong. Maybe if I had never laid eyes on Nick, or heard his story, maybe, just maybe I could see myself falling for Trent. There's nothing wrong with Trent, he's a good-looking guy in his own rights. We could be friends, good friends, but I don't see myself with him, like I do Nick.  
  
"Sure Jane, and Jesse has an IQ higher than mine."  
  
"You never know. He does check you out though." Jane glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes to see if I was blushing.  
  
I did, just enough to fool her, maybe I'll be able to tell her soon, it all depends on Nick. He wants us to stay a hidden couple alittle while longer. The acutal layout of the band worked for us both. Jesse was on the left, Trent was on the right. Nick was behind Trent, and Max was behind Jesse. We could look at each other without anyone knowing. If they caught me staring they would assume that I as staring at Trent, and Nick was just staring at the crowds. The only thing that Nick hated was that everyone thought that I had it bad for Trent, but he wanted to keep it under wraps.   
  
I smiled as I watched him play, his fingers flying over the strings, pulling sound out of nothing. His eyes closed in consintration. A part of me knew that if he could see me or if he knew that I was even here, that he would be behind the rest of the guys, re-enforcing the idea that he couldn't keep a beat if his life depended on it. Only he and I know that it is because he can't keeps his eyes and thoughts off of me.  
  
He told me that he isn't used to having girls show intrest in him. The last one who did took the two most important things in his life at the time, his heart and his son. hen I heard that my heart went out to him. That was the night that he and Max destroyed $1,000 dollars worth of club property. That was also that night that he told me about his abuse of drugs and alcohol. When he would sink into his depressions he would binge on the closest thing, the night before it was Herione, and the high was wearing off when Max started fighting with him over something. That night I learned alot about him, including that he liked me. He didn't come out and say it, but when we were leaving the club to tell Max about the Anger Mangement course when he grabbed my hand and smiled.  
  
At the last gig, which was a month ago at the Zon, he told me that it threw him for a loop when I started talking to him, even though I knew about his problems. He said that most girls stopped talking to him after they found out, even more so when they found out that he had a son. Then he threw me for a loop by asking me out. If we are still doing good in a month, then we'll tell the band. It's killing me, not being able to tell Jane, but she might let it slip to one of the guys and then a fight would be on, atleast he thinks so, I don't see it, but I'll go along with him, for now.  
  
I was staring at him when I remembered a conversation we had one night while I was laying in his arms.  
  
"How, and when did you get a nipple ring?" I asked, running my fingertips over it, loving the way he shuddered.  
  
"Hmmm, if you'd stop for a minute I tell you." He smiled at me and continued when my hand dropped. "I went with Trent when he got his last Ear piercing, I was high on Herione and told Axl that I wanted a piercing where no one would be able to see it. The next day I woke up in pain, I looked in the mirror and there it was. You're the only person outside the band that knows about it."  
  
"Ok, so how did you come across the band?" I moved so that I was leaning on my elbow looking down at him.  
  
"Trent and Jesse, they well, they just kinda picked me up on the side of the road. They took me in and helped my through my addiction at the time, which was dope. I started hanging around with them and then one day we decided to start up a band."  
  
He reached up at this point and kissed me, cutting me off from asking more questions. We spent a lovely evening together that night. Just the thought of it brought a blush to my face. I looked over at Jane and watched as she drooled over Jesse, or maybe it was Max. Maybe she was using him the same way I as using Trent, as decoy.  
  
Suddenly it was quiet. Jane and I looked at each other and bailed, heading for the livingroom. We had just sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. when the guys walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"What's this Janey? No Sick Sad World?" Trent asked when he noticed that we were watching the news channel. He sat down, alittle too close to me and smiled at my discomfort, which he probably thought was attraction, who knew what Jane was telling him.  
  
I looked over at Nick who was sitting in an over stuffed chair by the door. He was scowling at Trent, his face as dark as a thunder cloud. After making sure that no one was watching I winked and smiled at him. He smiled back and then mimed looking at his watch. I smiled at his anxiousness as I looked down at my watch.  
  
"Dammit, I was supposed to be home a while ago." I got up off the couch, said my goodbyes and walked out the door.   
  
I walked down the driveway and waited behind the Tank. I had been there five minutes when Nick walked up behind me and pulled me into his arms. I turned around and laughed when he kissed my nose.  
  
"I can't stay long, Trent wants to start practice up again. I'm out here "looking" for a pick." He kissed me again and gave me a squeeze. "Are we still on for tonight?" The anxious look in his eyes made me laugh.  
  
"Yup." I squeezed back and worked my way out of his grasp. I gave him one last kiss and after making sure that no one was looking out the window, I started walking home. I smiled as I thought this evening the good time that it was sure to hold, I also thought about asking Nick if we could atleast tell the band. I was tired of everyone thinking I was hot after Trent. I sighed and walked on, still smiling about my secret, and waiting to share it with the world.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
DariaM here, thanks for reading. I hope it was better than the others, and I hope you enjoyed it. All comments, flames, and death threats welcome. By the way, I don't own any of these characters, wish I did thou. lol. Thanks again for reading and good night, or day, whatever. 


	5. Awakening

Awakening  
  
I woke up trembling, breathing hard, and to my horror, sticky. The dreams were getting worse each night. Soon I was going to fear going to sleep in case Janey would come in for something or another and see me in the middle of one of the dreams. That and according to Monique, I talk in my sleep, now there would be an embarrassing situation to explain away, especially if she was there. I groaned and looked at the clock by my bed, 3:00 pm, Janey would be home any minute.   
  
I pulled myself out of bed and looked around for a towel, I needed a shower, a cold one at that. There was no doubt about it, she had awakened some thing in me. Something that I didn't know if I could control it. Why did this have to happen now? Especially now that she was seeing someone. People tend to call me oblivious, but even I seen the change in her. I groaned once more and started walking down the hall. Just as I passed Janey's door, I heard them in there talking. I paused outside the door and tried to listen to what was being said.  
  
"So, amiga, how long have you been seeing this guy?"  
  
"For about a month, I, uh, met him at Mystic Spiral's last gig."   
  
"That long, and you couldn't have to told me, I would have stopped trying to hook you up with my brother. So tell me, who is the lucky man? Do I know him?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Daria's voice was just about a whisper and I leaned closer to the door to hear.   
  
  
  
"Well, who is it? Spill the beans."   
  
I heard Janey pacing around the room, and faintly heard Daria shifting on the bed.  
  
"You'll find out later at the Zon, with everyone else."  
  
"You're meeting him at the Zon, this I gotta see. Hmmm, who do I know that hangs at the Zon?"  
  
  
  
I staggered away from the door and finished my way to bathroom. I have to see this guy. I thought as I started running the water for my shower. She met some one at the Zon? That didn't sound like the Daria I knew. I started thinking about the gig were she said she met him at. I was replaying the night in my head as I was getting undressed.   
  
I was up onstage, looking out over the crowd, looking for Janey and Daria. I scanned the mosh pit and found Janey, I keep looking until I found Daria, she was standing by the bar with a drink in her hand. She was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. She was staring up at me with a smile on her face. I lost my place as I stared back at her, a loud cough from Max or maybe it was Nick, brought me back to the present and I looked away so I couldn't pulled back into her web. After I caught back up, I lost myself in the music, like I always did. Soon the set was over. I looked back up to see if Daria was still watching me, but she was talking to a blue, or maybe it was green haired boy. He was wearing a shirt withthe sleeves ripped off, army pants, cut off just below the knee, large black combat boots, and had a nose ring, that a chain running from it to his ear.   
  
I shook my head as I jumped in the shower, she couldn't be seeing that guy, he wasn't her type. But he was the only guy I had seen talking to her, well besides Nick, but he was just probably telling her about how the Anger Mangement course was going. He and Max did that occasionally, besides, Daria wouldn't go with anyone in the band, especially Nick, she knew that he was a druggie. I took a quick shower and had just wrapped the towel around my waist when the door opened. I turned around and stopped dead as she stood there looking at me.  
  
"S-sorry." She squeaked.  
  
Before I could stop myself, I crossed over to where she was standing and kissed her. Not a friendly, little kiss on the cheek, but a kiss of possession. Soon my arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight against me. She struggeled and soon broke free, running down the hall and down the stairs. Janey had heard the comotion and came out of her room. She shot me a questioning look and took off after Daria. I looked down at my towel and knew that I had to get back to my room, quickly. Oh yea, Daria had definatly awoken something in me.  
  
I had just put on my pants when Janey came busting into my room.  
  
"Dammit Trent, what did you do?" She asked, her blue eyes flashing. "I couldn't even catch her that time.  
  
"I kissed her Janey." I said simply as I looked around for a clean shirt.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno, felt like the thing to do at the time. Besides she's the one who walked into the bathroom while I was there. Thank God I had my towel on." I shrugged it off as if it didn't bother me.  
  
"Well now I'll never know the name of the guy she's seeing." Janey huffed.  
  
"Daria's seeing some one?" I asked with feined ignorance.  
  
"Yea, now I have to wait until tonight to see who it is." Janey shot me a dirty look and stomped out the door.  
  
I sighed and looked down at my bed, the wet spot stood out embarrassingly. With a red face I stripped the bed and took the sheets down to the washing machine. I had just started it when the phone rang. Since I was no-where near the phone, and had no intention of running up the stairs to answer it, I hoped that Janey would get it.  
  
"Trent, Jesse is on the phone, something about practice."  
  
"Dammit. Tell him I'm on my way." I smacked my forehead and climbed the stairs two by two. "Janey, will you please change the stuff from the washer to the dryer when it's done." I called as I rushed out the door, picking my gituar up from the besides the door as I passed.  
  
We had just set everything up onstage when they came walking in, Janey holding onto the sleeve of her jacket and doing what looked like begging from where I was standing. Daria looked up onstage and quietly climbed the stairs, avoiding my eyes, I looked around to see if someone was coming out of the crowd, when I heard Nick clear his throat for our attention. I turned around and my mouth dropped ten feet. He was holding Daria from behind and had his head resting on her left shoulder.  
  
"Guys, Jane, I just wanted you to know that Daria and I.." He gave Daria a squeeze before he went on. "Daria and I are a couple."  
  
I looked over at Jesse, then Max, and finally Jane. All were wearing shocked expressions. I turned my eyes back to Daria and Nick and stared. Janey was the first to get her tongue untied.  
  
"Daria, you were talking about Nick earlier?"  
  
"Yea." Daria's look was fearful.  
  
"You hurt her and I'll kill you, I'll rip you apart limb, by limb." I low growling sound of my voice scared even me.  
  
Janey, Daria, and the Guys looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I set my gituar down and walked out the door that was on the side of the stage. I leaned against the wall and breathed in the night air. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter. I had just took a drag off of it when I heard the door open and close. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and seen Daria standing there, looking worried.  
  
"Trent," She began.  
  
"Daria, I'm sorry. I over reacted. But promise me something." I asked as I tossed the cigarette away, and stepped close to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What?" She looked up at me with those bright brown eyes and I had to will myself not to kiss her again.  
  
"If he hurts you, you'll come to me so I can pick up the pieces."   
  
"Trent, I, I'll think about it." She smiled at me and went to turn away.  
  
Before I could stop myself, I gathered her in my arms again and kissed her. When I let her go, she looked at me and turned away wordlessly, heading back into the club, back to Nick. I watched her go, hoping that that kiss had awakened the same thing in her that was awake in me. I took another deep breath and followed her inside. I took my place on the stage, shooting Nick a smile of forgivness before I turned my attention to the audience. I looke around and seen Daria and Janey talking in the corner, Janey no doubt grilling her about her relationship.  
  
"Welcome to the Zon, we're Mystic Spiral, although we might be changing our name soon." I leaned away from the mic and signaled guys. Soon I was under the hypnotic power of the music, just like I always was.  
  
The End.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
DariaM here, thanks for reading. I hope it was better than the others, and I hope you enjoyed it. This is the last of this series. Will Daria fall to the Awakening? Will we know who Jane is really drooling over? Maybe, but for right now, this is the end. All comments, flames, and death threats welcome. By the way, I don't own any of these characters, wish I did thou. lol. Thanks again for reading and good night, or day, whatever. 


End file.
